Resident Nerima
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma goes to work at Hooters and meets a Mad Scientist. Happosai appears and mayhem ensues.


**Resident Nerima**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. It is solely possession of Miss Rumiko Takahashi. I only work to recreate the series in an entirely new style. Although I haven't got a single issue of the Manga I have read some stories on which had inspired me to start writing. This is just a small thing that popped up in my head while sitting in a bus and listening to some song.

Now lets get on with this story.

* * *

**The union of Science and Martial Arts**

* * *

Ranma wasn't happy with the job Nabiki got him at a restaurant. While he was responsible for some of the damages around the house the most of it was done by either the stupid tomboy or by pig boy or by Shampoo coming through walls. He didn't see why they couldn't pay for the damages they did while he had to do some waitressing in some stupid restaurant which had just opened in the city. Nabiki had given his name up to be the waitress when he and Akane had an argument and she knocked him through the roof after hearing what kind of uniform he would be wearing. His mother was disgusted with him that he would flaunt his body so much and Genma said:

"What an unmanly Son I have. Needing to play Waitress at some stupid fancy restaurant."

Ranma retorted at that:

"Then I am the only one doing something in this house except you two who just play Shogi and drink Sake. I am now actually having a job to pay for YOUR expenses you have so often. Try to top that Pops."

Then his mother's katana rested on his neck and he looked at her:

"Why do you complain about it? You wanted me to be appropriate in both forms so I am acting all sluttish for you momma. You seem to thrive on sexual lusts and all that things that are perverted and actually manage to get my Lovely Fiancé so mad that she mallets me whenever you are around. Can't you see she only likes girls Momma? Have you ever seen her treat a man with any amount of respect? Have you seen the enormous stack of lesbian mags she has underneath her bed? Have you! Have you seen the giant dildo she uses on herself at night? Did you know that she sleeps with her pet pig who really likes being with her and she even takes the thing into the bathroom with her. Did you ever consider that momma? Have you?"

* * *

After that he took some deep breaths to regain the air spent on ranting about his fiancé while his mother just looked at him stunned while his father looked to be angry at him:

"Ungrateful boy, you should now never to insult your own mother. This is my…err our hides that are going to be on the line now apologise to your mother immediately."

Ranma looked at his father with a look of disdain:

"I am going to work now pops and you can't stop me."

With that he bounded out of the room and roofhopped to the

* * *

establishment where he was employed. He entered the building from the backside where he saw a scantily dressed woman standing:

"Excuse me miss. I am Ranma Saotome and I am supposed to start working here."

She looked at his form and said:

"You waitressing here? Then you had better become a woman or some thing because it would look very weird to see a man wearing our uniform."

Ranma's eyebrow twitched and he looked her in the eyes:

"This enough for you?"

With that he grabbed a cup of water and transformed into his female form. The woman stared for a few seconds and managed to say before fainting:

"You got the job sir. Uniforms are in the closet."

* * *

With that she slumped to the ground unconscious. Ranma walked to the closet where the uniforms must be in. to his great surprise it consisted of an extremely short red skirt and a tight white blouse. Ranma couldn't believe his eyes as he slipped into the clothes. They were quite tight on his female form but he quickly began to feel comfortable in the uniform. He walked out of the room after reviving the woman with a cup of water. Ranma walked to the area where the meals were prepared and saw a young man working there making Hamburgers and frying fries. He seemed to be European and wore a standard outfit for Hooters.

( Don't bug me about the outfits. I am European myself and have never been into Hooters myself. I am totally going by a description of their uniforms by a friend of mine who is from America.)

Ranma was intrigued as he saw the man. It seemed like he had some sort of disturbance in his Ki and seemed not right in the head.

* * *

Happosai bounded over the rooftops towards the restaurant where he had heard that pretty ladies worked in very revealing outfits. He had with him a stone that would transform every woman it touched into a willing Sex Demon. If it was ever used on a man it would bring grave consequences. What they were weren't known to Happosai but he tried to increase his pace to make sure he got to Hooters as fast as possible to peek at the cute ladies.

Ranma had talked to the cook about what his name was and the cook responded:

"My name is Jason Nightblade. And may I know yours dear lady?"

Ranma's eyes went wide and he spoke softly:

"I am a guy dammit. If you don't believe me then follow me."

* * *

With that he walked out of the main area with Jason following him. In a separate room used by the employees to get some rest he transformed into male form and back to female again. Jason his reaction was different:

"Well then mister Saotome. Interesting curse you have there. Would you mind letting me study it?"

Ranma thought about it and replied:

"Absolutely Not."

Jason's face darkened a second but then he extended his hand and said:

"Want to be my friend? I haven't got many friends here so I'd like you to become one of them."

Ranma's face lightened up and said:

"Sure. I'll be your friend."

* * *

And Ranma shook his hand and a spark lighted up in both Ranma's and Jason's eyes and both knew they had gotten a good friend in each other. Ranma walked out of there while wearing his uniform in female form and started serving customers. In the break Jason sat at a table with him and talked about his life:

"After I graduated from Cambridge I got two PhD's in Biochemistry and Biomutation. Biomutation generally deals with modifying several genes in a body so the thing carrying the genes gets another ability. In humanity classes it was greatly disapproved and I got a job with the military where I conducted experiments with several people. They called me the Mad Scientist just because I made some virus that turned people into zombies or some kind. I treally don't get it why they call me insane."

After that he let out a small cackle and the insanity was shown in his eyes and he continued his story:

"Well after that I was fired and got hired by some guy from Iraq or something. I worked to create some sort of nerve gas which the guy used to eliminate some villages. After I killed off the majority of my fellow scientists I was fired with a large cash sum and then I started working here as a way to pass some time."

* * *

Ranma told his life story and Jason was interested in the Cat Fist and after Ranma gave him a full explanation on it Jason smiled and said:

"That affliction that you call Neko-Ken is just really a psychotic version of yourself. It keeps itself on the edge of your personality and only emerges when you see a cat. You could suppress it if you have enough mental discipline."

Ranma just stared stupidly at the scientist turned cook:

"What do you mean with mental Discipline? Is that like Martial Arts?"

Jason looked Ranma in the eyes:

"You don't know what mental discipline is? Let me explain it to you. Mental Discipline is to control your mind to an extent and being able to think things through. If you were to poison somebody then you would be considered evil. But what if you did it unintentionally? Then you wouldn't be blamed. After I got kicked out I received this nice car to keep silent about my experiments. It's a Corvette Callaway Sledgehammer and can speed at 256 Miles per hour. It literally is the fastest car I have seen and in got it after I managed to create some virus called the T-Virus. Anyway our break is finished and we have gotta go back to work. Ranma my friend if you ever need my help I shall help you."

The scientist turned cook's eyes shone with sincerity and Ranma knew the scientist would hold the promise. Ranma turned in his waitress uniform and gave the man a hug to which his tits pressed against the man's chest.

Jason gave the boobs one gently squeeze before speaking:

"Where does the excess mass go? Do you know where Ranma? This could really help people with their weight problems if we knew how to reduce the mass of something."

* * *

Ranma just gave him a look that said that he had no ideas what Jason was talking about and started working furiously waitressing two tables at once and delivering orders with unmatched speed.

Happosai had reached the restaurant and started fondling the waitresses until he came to a pretty redhaired one and he pulled out the stone and pressed it to her chest. Then he noticed that the female looked very much like his prize student and to his horror he realised that head actually touched a man with the stone instead of a female and wondered what would happen.

* * *

Ranma felt all of his emotion being stripped from him and he actually looked inside his own mind and came to a conclusion that he was totally fucked up by the training his father gave him. The old man had screwed up his mind so he would be dependant upon the old man for everything and had even placed a few magical spells on him to ensure that he stayed stupid. Ranma knew that he possessed an extremely developed learning ability and now knew that the greater part of his intellect had been locked with Dark magic. The old fool had known what he was doing as he had cast a double binding magic on Ranma. Ranma felt the stone beginning to magnify his already great power and felt himself transforming into something more evil then the phoenix God. He felt every cell of his body being filled with the power and the enchantments on him being broken one by one. Ranma felt his Jusenkyo curse resist and suddenly he felt his clothes ripping and two black wings erupt from his back in a show of blood spurting out of the holes. Ranma's eyes became two blood red pits of darkness and his nails became claws. Also his female form appeared out of his back while wearing a very tight outfit which showed off her female form and left some skin bare. Ranma still stood naked but was engulfed by fire and was now dressed in a leather outfit which fit snugly around his body while leaving full mobility. Ranma's eyes widened in anger as he saw the Lecher jump at his female copy and he grabbed the aged pervert by the neck and looked directly into the old mans eyes:

"You will not grope or harm her while I am still alive. I must thank you for releasing me. I have been locked into this human for too long. It should be apparent that your worthless student has managed to create the most powerful man on the face of this world. And with his companion it shouldn't prove to be a challenge to take over the world. Now die."

* * *

With that Ranma's hand became engulfed with fire and Happosai's neck was cleanly burned off. The customers in the restaurant had fled away immediately after Ranma had started to glow. Jason looked at Ranma's form and a slightly manic look came on his face. Finally he had another one to experiment on.

* * *

Ranma let out an ear-splitting shriek and with a intense light fire burst from his body in all directions eviscerating the restaurant and taking with him the lives of the employees still in the building. Ranma couldn't care less if they were all dead. They were only a bother. Jason was spared as was the female copy which he dubbed Ranko. Jason led them to the back of the restaurant where his car stood and he motioned for Ranma to take the seat of the driver:

"You can ride I hope? I can but I am not really interested in driving. All I want to do is chat with the lovely lady and ask her about how she was animated."

With that Jason let out a small cackle and gave Ranma the keys. Ranma looked at the keys and as he heard police sirens approaching he quickly looked at the car of Jason.

* * *

It was a magnificent black colour which seemed to be as dark as night and Ranma couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He quickly hopped in and even held the door open for Ranko to enter and waited until they were all buckled up. Then he twisted the keys in the contact and started the car and immediately sped off towards the highway. After a few seconds Ranma could hear some police wagons following him and Ranma smiled a truly Dark smile. He would teach the imbeciles not to mess with the great Ranma Saotome and Ranko Saotome.

* * *

Ranma twisted the steering wheel and the car sped into an alley Ranma knew it would lead to the highway. They raced through some quiet streets until they came at the main road which crossed through Nerima and Jason smiled as he remembered that he had gotten a speeding ticket here and wanted to 'repay' the cops for giving him the speeding ticket.

Jason started to rummage through the back of the car and finally seemed to get something out of the car. It looked like some futuristic gun and as Jason aimed at one of the cop cars that were chasing them he let out a maniacal cackle:

"Now feel the revenge of Jason Nightblade. Die you suckers!"

* * *

With that Jason sent a blast of hot plasma at the cop cars and watched as the car was hit by the plasma and exploded into a blaze of emerald fire. Ranma just watched the road and as he looked closely he could discern a figure wearing some sort of ceremonial Kimono and a bundle walking on the street almost nine hundred yards away. Ranma smirked and asked if Ranko would please take over the driving wheel.

* * *

Ranko nodded and she bent over to grab the steering wheel. In her current position she lay on Ranma's lap and that made Ranma feel her soft skin and certain talents (A/N: With talents I mean boobies! Love them!) he never had felt before except with Shampoo when she crawled into bed with him once. Ranma's face betrayed his excitement as it went from a mask of indifference to a lecherous expression. Ranko seemed to notice it though and softly gave him a poke in a place where most men would like to be touched by a female but not poked or kicked. Ranma gave a small feminine sounding yelp and jumped out of the seat making space for Ranko to sit. Ranma slipped in the back seat and looked at Jason who was rapidly vaporising some police cars while more police cars joined the chase. Ranma gave a laugh as some cops shot at them and noticed that the fuel gauge was beginning to empty and quickly used his powers to make the engine refill itself while driving every ten seconds. Ranma noticed his mother looked behind her to see what all the commotion was and was surprised as Ranma leaned out of the car and grabbed her.

Ranma pulled this off by slightly leaning out of the car and giving Ranko the order to drive close to the sidewalk as possible while still evading capture by the police. Ranko nodded and Ranma leaned out of the car while his feet stayed in the car. His hands grabbed Nodoka and dragged her into the car while passing by at a high speed.

* * *

Ranma smirked at his mother and spoke:

"Hi mum. How are ya?"

Ranma's mother looked at her son with something akin to surprise on her face and then nearly fainted as he said to his redheaded companion:

"Yo Ranko please let me drive again.; I wanna make an example out of these cops."

At which the redhead relinquished her hold on the steering wheel and Ranma hopped into the seat and took the wheel. Jason scooted forward and extended his hand at Nodoka:

"My name is Jason Nightblade. Pleased to meet you miss Saotome."

With that the man tried to bow only to hit his head on the car's back seat. Nodoka laughed at that but said:

"Pleasure to meet you. I presume you are a friend of my son?"

* * *

Jason nodded while Ranma was being kissed by Ranko who had been bored by having nothing to do. Ranma smiled through the kiss and kissed Ranko back fiercely while the woman was slowly straddling his chest. Then the car jerked to one side and Ranma broke the kiss to see that he nearly was going to crash into a truck and quickly made the car go back to its appropriate driving lane.

Then Nodoka broke the silence that had fallen after the near collision:

"My son is so Manly."

Nodoka was dancing with her Japanese fans out: the ones with the rising sun on it. The woman wore an incredibly happy expression on her face and Ranma looked with amazement as the woman hugged Ranko who seemed to squirm beneath the woman who held her very tightly to her chest.

Ranma drove into the highway with the cops still following. Ranma smirked and asked if Jason would take the steering wheel and let Ranma deliver his anger/Holy Wrath at the cops. Jason nodded and took the wheel while Nodoka was still hugging Ranko and nearly crushing her ribs by holding the girl too tight.

Ranma looked behind him and made a ball of fire appear in his hands and shouted:

"DUCK!"

to Jason who ducked after the shout and found an orb of heat fly over him and incinerate the cop cars following them. Nearly losing control over the steering wheel Jason quickly grabbed it again after the shock of the energy blast had passed. Nodoka was giddy with excitement as she kept looking at her son and took into her mind that her son had just acted manly. Being sought by the police may not be honourful but at least it was a sign that her son was manly! And the fact he had a gorgeous redhead in his lap did help to form her opinion.

* * *

When Ranma had once taken the steering wheel back from Jason he asked where Jason's home was and was directed to an old building. Jason motioned for them to come inside. As Ranma stepped inside carefully not wanting to do any damage to his wings he was astounded as he saw a lab inside such an old building. He saw various strange creatures in tubes and Jason explained:

"Those are some creatures I made from combining several strains of dead DNA into some animals and have added some DNA of plants in them making then mutate into what you are now seeing. Ranma nodded and continued through the lab. There was also a section devoted to weapons. Ranma spotted a rifle with something like energy cells in them and when he motioned to pick it up Jason warned him that it was extremely dangerous to even handle the weapon since it would dissolve any tissue its beam hit.

* * *

Ranma was interested and felt the rifle. Then he pointed the rifle at a test tube and aimed and shot through the test tube and watched as the creature instantly dissolved into nothing. Ranma laughed as he saw the effects and Nodoka shuddered at the coldness contained within the laugh.

Ranma joined Jason and Ranko in the living room. Ranma sat down next to his mother and Ranko crawled into his lap. Then Ranma spoke up:

"Jason when shall we make our first example to show the world that we are not to be messed with?"

Jason thought for a few seconds and then said:

"If I can develop a virus together with you then we might strike at the Nerima Mall. The virus should be something that makes people disgusted. While I was once a top scientist I can't remember some things about the strains of the virus that are used in the T-Virus."

Ranma said to Jason:

"Well I would help you with the creation of the virus of course. I can show you some magic to improve the virus and the rate at which it spreads. How about a virus that makes every girl a devoted sex slave to us? It will be fun. And as for who we will test it on we already have a test subject."

Nodoka spoke up t that moment:

"Who will be the test subject t? I can't seem to come of someone who might be willing to be a test subject to you. And someone who is already available to you? Who would that be? The only people I see here is me and Ranko. Oh my god you don't mean that you are going to use Ranko for your experiment?"

Ranma got a maniacal look on his face and said to his mother:

"Well I think that we aren't going to use Ranko for this experiment. Maybe you would be interested to be the template for the virus and thus it would transfer all your traits into the people infected and thus I can be manly with as many girls as I like."

* * *

Nodoka paled and then was grabbed by her son and forcefully dragged towards him and deposited on his lap. Then Ranma invaded her mouth with his tongue after pressing his lips to hers and kissing her forcibly. Nodoka her eyes went wide as she felt the foreign object intrude upon her mouth and Ranma realised that he would have to do more and he began to stroke her breasts softly.

Ranma grinned at Jason as he asked where there was a room where he could go to sleep. Jason wearing an equally demented grin pointed to a room which opened as soon as Ranma came within two feet of it. Ranma carried his mother inside who had fainted after he had pressed some pressure point on her back.

He put his mother on the bed and started to undress himself. Suddenly he was joined by a redheaded girl in the bed after undressing totally. He had placed Nodoka on the bed next to his and he felt the slender arms encircle his waist. He felt two breasts poke against his back and as he looked at the woman whose hands were encircling his waist he knew that she would do anything to please him. Ranma let her do whatever she wished with him which lead to him waking up entangled in the sheets.

* * *

A new story up. And this time it stars a OC. People don't expect this to be updated regularly because I have many things to do lately. Just review it if you like it. 


End file.
